


Let go, Velveteen Dream

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dream is bad at hiding what he wants, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Supernatural Elements, Wetting, semi-public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uh. Piss
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Kudos: 1





	Let go, Velveteen Dream

Hours. They've been waiting for fucking hours. 

The Velveteen Dream does not wait. He was an impatient man. His legs hurt. His heels hurt. His back hurt. He could complain for hours about how much discomfort he’s in. Of course, he'd still wait with Aleister, but he'll make his displeasure known.

"Aleister," Dream starts, turning to face him. "My dearest prince of the night. Why is this taking so long?"

Aleister is deep in thought, huffing and looking down at the supposedly cursed symbol carved into the concrete. Dream groans, stamping his foot down and crossing his arms. It’s almost midnight, and they’re standing in the alleyway behind a busy shopping center. He could be at home with the cats right now. Better yet, he could be asleep.

"Aleister, it's cold!" Dream grunts, looking down at the older man, who is trying to focus his energy onto the symbol. 

"This will only take a minute - would you stop shuffling around?" Aleister scolds, looking up at Dream, before pausing.

Dream's face had a bright pink blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His thighs were pressed together, his feet stepping from side to side slowly. 

"I...I can't," he gulps, looking down. "I…shouldn't have drank all that kombucha, now that I think about it."

Aleister sighs and starts to stand, but Dream tuts, making him sit back down.

"No, no, I can hold it. The Dream is an adult. Continue with your thing and hurry up."

Aleister nods, sitting cross legged and trying to focus. He’s almost there when Dream starts whimpering, softly yet urgently. Aleister looks up, his eyebrow quirked.

"Dream-"

"I am fine, Aleister," Dream grunts, hand moving to cup his crotch. "It'll only be a few minutes."

Aleister’s had it. He stands up, pressing Dream to the cold brick wall behind them. Dream squeaks, embarrassed as more pressure is put on his body.

"A-Aleister, I can walk to the bathroom..."

"The toilets don't work, Dream. You could have told me earlier, but why did you want to wait? You could have gone to find a bathroom whenever." He hums, genuinely confused. He goes quiet, then makes the connection. 

"...You wanted this to happen."

Dream stiffens, squeaking in protest. He’s at a loss for words, his eyes frantically looking in all directions to avoid Aleister's gaze. Aleister feels his own face heat up a bit. It’s...rather odd, this situation, but he would be willing to try, for Dream.

He bites his lip, thinking of what to say. 

"Can't hold it anymore, hm?" Aleister says, voice low with just a hint of nervousness. Dream looks away, his eyes watering behind his purple sunglasses.

"I know this is weird, Aleister. You don't have to sugar coat it. If-if this isn't your thing, then you don't-"

"I want to," Aleister insists, blinking up at him. "It is...a bit odd, but for you, I'll try it.." He gulps, then leans in to whisper to him. "Velveteen Dream.."

Dream gasps, tensing up and whimpering. Hearing his name, the pressure on his bladder...it’s almost too much. He feels like he’s going to explode at this point. But he fights back, trying not to fail Aleister. 

"Oh, look." The older man smirks, lifting Dream's shirt and looking slightly above his v-line. He swears there was a small bulge from Dream holding it in. Aleister licks his lips, starting to see the appeal to this kink. He smirks, gently pressing the heel of his palm into his bladder and massaging. It elicits a little gasp out of Dream, making Aleister more mischievous. 

Dream has his hand over his cock, massaging it a bit to distract himself from the feeling. It isn't working. Aleister loves his expression; the desperation in his eyes, his posture, his everything - it’s making Aleister insane. Seeing the Velveteen Dream fall apart out of pure need is delicious.

"A-Aleister--" The younger man gasps, his voice higher in pitch than usual. "I-I can't...I’m gonna explode...I-I….It..." he whimpers, his legs trembling.

"Already?" Aleister hums, tsking softly. "I suppose you gave up, hmm?" He teases, massaging into Dream's bladder more. He grabs the other man's wrist, pulling it from his crotch. "It's okay. You've been good. Let go, Velveteen Dream.." 

That’s it. The sound of his name leaving Aleister's lips is enough. With a soft moan of relief, he starts to empty his bladder into his jeans. He’s turned on, embarrassingly turned on at the sound of hissing against the denim, the warmth running down his legs, the soft splattering against the concrete. His cheeks are red as soft, sweet moans of pure relief left his soft lips. Aleister watches intently, his own cheeks a soft pink color. 

After what feels like an entire minute, the stream trickles into mere droplets. Dream sinks to the ground with a shudder, his legs trembling and his cock rock hard. Aleister smirks softly, lifting him into his arms. 

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up. Then we can do a little more…" he smirks, looking down at Dream. The younger man is shy, nuzzling into his chest and nodding meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent. Anyway bye this sucks ✌😗


End file.
